Embodiments relate to a light emitting device, a method of fabricating the light emitting device, a light emitting device package, and a lighting system.
Light emitting devices (LEDs) are compound semiconductor devices that convert electric energy into light energy. Here, a compositional ratio of a compound semiconductor may be adjusted to realize various colors.
Recently, low voltage/high power driving devices become popular in markets for LED backlight units. For maintaining luminous intensity while an operation voltage is improved, many studies with respect to an epitaxial end are being developed. Specifically, various plans for improving an operation voltage (VF) are being attempted.